Heart Breaker
by EmpathyOfTheTenebrosity
Summary: Clary can make or break the Darkness around and in her, but what will she chose? The family that has been taken away from her, or the love of friends. Especially the love of Jace. Will he leave or stay when he finds out about her? Rated M for future scenes in future chapters.
1. Heart Breaker

**Okay, I love Mortal Instruments (Especially Jace *Drolls*..) Ehm, anyway this is just a story I decided to make out of my fan-girl-ness that I could not control.. I really hope you guys like it. If it doesn't catch on.. I might stop the story, but it's also for my own enjoyment :) And now to the story..**

* * *

Jace ran a hand through his blonde, sun kissed locks which were tousled and mused by sleep. His thick-eyelashes casted shadows along his high cheek-bones. His gold, amber eyes smoldered as if the color in his eyes were melting together endlessly. He turned his head slightly, his cheek met the material of the soft pillow as he looked at the clock. _11:30_

_SHIT! _Jace mentally cursed himself. He was supposed to go on a date with this girl at 12:00. That left 30 minutes to get ready. He muttered, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed so that he was in a sitting position. He was just like any girl to him. Nothing special. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a big rack. The usual. They always agreed to what Jace said, following him like a lost puppy dog. It annoyed him at times. He wished that at least one girl would argue with him. Not kiss the ground he walked on.

He groaned and hoisted himself up, making his way towards the large bathroom to take a hot shower. Hopefully it would wake him up. He leaned against the glass doors of the shower, tilting his head back as steam began to fill the room. He flung open one of the doors, Stripping off what little clothes he fell asleep in. Which meant just his _Calvin Klein_ boxers. He didn't know why but girls seemed to go crazy when they saw he wore_ Calvin Klein_ underwear. For peat's sake it was just underwear. He smirked to himself. Though he could certainly model that underwear _very_, _very_ good. He chuckled deeply in his throat, stepping into the hot stream of water. It burned his skin for a minute before it subsided. His body was covered in white or pink faded scars. Sometimes the faint mark of a rune here and there.

Once he was done showering, he wrapped a towel around his hip bones, shaking his hair out. Once his hair was dry and fell like he liked it to, he walked into his bedroom. It was plain and neat, unlike a regular teenage boy's room. No naked pictures of women from hooters were pinned on his wall. All he had to do was flash a smirk and the girls were practically ripping their shirts off. There was no need for it. His bed spread matched his walls, black. Not the kind of black that was dark as night. It had a hint of dark blue in it, and a bit of gray that gave it a glow. His floor was dirtied with clothes and porn magazines, again no need for those things. He grabbed a white shirt, slipping it onto his torso where it clung to defined abdomen. He also threw on a pair of dark denim jeans and his Nike's. He was about to leave when he decided to add something else. He picked up a can of Playboy Miami cologne, spraying it across his body once before dropping it back on the dresser.

He left his room, closing the door as Church rubbed against his legs. He smiled at Church and petted his head. He made his way down the hallway towards the old elevator, passing the dinning room. "Going on a date Jace?" Isabelle's voice cut through the silence, making him stop as he turned to look at her. Her long black hair was tied into a bun, making her pale face look more sharp. She was dressed in a black tank-top and short black shorts. Her usual training outfit. He smirked pressed the elevator button, crossing his arms as he waited for it, slowly creaking upward. "Whats it to you Isabelle, Don't tell me you're jealous." He played in a sarcastic tone. Isabelle's brown eyes shot daggers at him, a disgusted look on her face. "Why would I be jealous of the_ twits_ you date?" She spat. Jace chuckled darkly as the elevator doors opened, allowing him to step inside. As the elevator doors began to Jace's voice drifted out. "Don't worry, You don't have to tell me you're jealous."

Jace always had the right timing, because right when the elevator doors close, he could hear a plate crash against them, shattering into pieces by the sounds of it. He image the look of rage, anger, and disgust on Isabelle's face. It made him smirk even more. Once he was out on the street he shoved his hands into his pockets, his biceps flexing. He could have any girl he wanted. If a smile didn't work, a few smooth comments or a arm around the shoulder or waist and they were his. It amused him to see the look on their faces when he broke their hearts. Priceless.

He was late to the theater, but the girl wouldn't care. She was already on his arm by the time he stepped foot in the plaza of the theater. He sighed and rolled his eyes. A hopeless puppy. He shrugged her off, which seemed to hurt her, but he didn't care. He smirked down at the blonde. "Why don't you get the tickets and I'll get the popcorn." Before she could answer he was walking off towards the snack section, his hands still in his pockets. He glance behind his shoulder to see the blonde already waiting in line for tickets. He didn't really care what movie they watched. They would be in the back making out anyway, paying no attention to the film.

As Jace waited in line, he spotted a petite looking red head in front of him. She was quiet smaller than him, Barely over 5 foot, if not less. Her flaming orange hair twisted down in lose curls to the middle of her back. He noticed her hands were on her hips, clearly impatient by the people in front of them. It was a mother and her child. The child was obviously a spoiled brat, throwing a temper-tantrum about not getting the kind of candy he liked. The mom ended up paying for more than she liked too. The red head was up next, asking for a medium popcorn and m&ms. He raked his amber gaze over her examining her. She was flat chested, but had a nice ass he had to say so himself. He could see that freckles dotted her skin, although she didn't have a lot of arm hair like a normal ginger or red-head did. Her legs were thin but muscular in a way. Her back curved slightly when it meant her ass, the way most girls curve. She wore a light blue shirt that clung to her, making her stand out even more. She wore boot-cut dark denim jeans and white vans. It was simple yet hot. Unlike what his date was wearing. Which he couldn't complain. A purple V-Neck that cut low, so low that you could see the edges of her lacy bra, a tight skinny jeans that looked like it suffocated her legs, and a pair of black gladiator shoes.

Even though the girl in front of him was hot, he was still impatient. It was taking forever for them to get popcorn. He let out a agitated sigh, tapping his foot against the floor. He could see the red-head look over to her shoulder at him, her emerald eyes unamused. "You can go tap your foot somewhere else Jackass." She spat and turned back to the cashier who handed her her popcorn and bag of m&ms, who looked amused to what she said to him. Jace arched a eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. She was firey. He liked it. She walked over to who must of been accompanying her. He was a scrawny, tall pale boy with glasses and brown hair. The first thing that came to Jace's mind was _"Nerd"_. He must of asked her what happened because she tossed her head towards Jace, the boy glancing over to him. He chuckled and took a the large container of popcorn he asked for, meeting his bimbo date. He didn't bother to ask what movie they were seeing. Again, it didn't matter.

Once they took their seats in the back of the theater, more people began to pile in. Mostly sitting up front. Once everyone was seated and situated, brief commercials rolled before the movie began to start, the theater going dim and quiet. Jace was barely 20 minutes into the boring action film before he turned to look at his date. She didn't seem to be paying attention either. He put a hand underneath her chin, turning her head so that she was looking at him. He kissed her lips, but there was no spark. Probably because her lips were coated in lipstick and lip-gloss. She was just the same as every other girl. And so, their make-out cession began. Others payed no attention, maybe of few that turned away when they saw what they were doing. Loud sounds blasted through the theater speakers, pounding Jace's ears. He held in a annoyed breath, but continued to kiss the girl. _They're always the same_ Jace thought.

By the time any source of light touched Jace's eyes, he pulled away from the girl, letting her fall back in her seat. People walked up the aisle, heading towards the door to exit. That's when he saw her, easily by the color of her hair. She was looking at him while her friend checked his phone, presumably to check the time. A cocky smirk spread across his lips as he looked at her. She made a look of disgust before flipping him the bird and standing up, followed by the boy as she walked out. He chuckled darkly, soon he could have her in the palm of his hand. Easy. Sure she had fight, but they always gave up. But Jace was unsure this time. He rolled his eyes, she was just some silly girl. He stood up and paced out onto the street, the girl struggling to keep up with him. "So we can do this again sometime?" The girl asked, in her high silly voice. Jace turned on the heels to face her, his face annoyed. "No." He answered before turning around and beginning to walk again. The girl stood there for a moment before catching back with him. "What do you mean no?" She asked, her eyes looking sad. Jace didn't really care. "I said No. So bye." He said impatiently, not bothering to apologize, leaving her standing there dumbfounded, not like she was already brainless. He had gotten what he wanted from her. She didn't entertain him enough. So he left.

Jace placed headphone buds in his ears, turning to a song on his Ipod._ In The City - Kevin Rudolf_. It matched him perfectly as he strode down the street. The sound blasted in his ears, a voice coming through the music.

_ " Every day im a star in the city _

_Walk the streets like a wanted man _

_All the time got my shine lookin pretty _

_Mother Fuckers all know Who I Am _

_Every Day Feel The Heat In the City _

_Like the barrel of a smoking gun _

_Read the signs see the lights their so pretty _

_Your the one now turn me on "_

Jace was listening to the music, not bothering to pay attention to the other people on the side walk. The chorus had just started when he felt something small bump into his chest, a person to be exact. He let out a grumble. Probably some parents rotten kid who didn't watch where they were going. When he looked down, he was surprised to see the red hair of the girl at the movie theater. The one who flipped him off. A grin spread across his face once he realized this. The girl stepped back, a blush visible on her cheeks as she looked down at her feet. "Um I-I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I-" She cut herself off when she looked up at him, her face turning into a scowl. "Oh it you." She muttered, clearly unpleasant that she had bumped into him. "What? You don't like seeing me?" He said in his usual cocky, sarcastic tone. She scoffed turning away from him walking away but he could still hear her comment as she went to catch up with the nerd. "As if for a person who sucks a girl's face off.." He heard underneath her breath. He laughed at the comment, watching her as she took her leave, her hips swaying softly. That's when the lyrics played in his ears.

_"...Shes a fire that lives by the sun _  
_On the street lookin fine lookin pretty _  
_She sucks the heat off my - gun.."_

Jace smiled softly and went about his way back to the institute. The image of the red head girl danced in his head, tempting him even more. There was something about her, she was different. It made him go insane, but only a little, still he showed no signs of this as his face was impassive as he walked into the institute to the third floor where Isabelle was walking down the hall towards her room. She glanced at him, seeing that he hadn't brought the girl home. She raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to the play-toy? Thought you brought every toy home."

She sneered at him. Jace looked at Isabelle with a mischievous look in his eyes as he came back with his own cocky retort. "No, I saved that job for you Isabelle." He chuckled. "Ew!" Isabelle exclaimed, storming off to her room as she slammed the door. Isabelle was his sister, but they loved to tease each other about anything the other did. It amused Jace to see Isabelle's reaction every time, or her witty comeback.

He made his way to the gym, making his way up to the rafters where he sat all the time to think. His feet dangled over the edge, no signs that he was afraid to fall, he sat up here plenty of times. The girl was still on his mind. She did the exact opposite of what other girls would have done if they bumped into him. They would be witty and rude until they looked up at him, then they would melt. She didn't. It confused him. He had girls falling at his feet, some were stubborn but in the end they would bow down to him. She wasn't like them, any of them. It angered him slightly. Did she not find him attractive or something?_ "You said you wished for a girl that would argue with you, Not kiss the ground you walk on.."_ His brain chimed in. He mentally slapped himself. It was going to be hard to get this girl out of his head..

Jace looked down as he heard quiet foot-steps in the training gym to see Alec. His blue eyes stood out vibrantly against his dark black hair and pale face. "Jace, Dinners ready." He said, looking up at him curiously. Jace nodded his head mutely and dropped from the rafters, at least a 30-40 foot drop. Those who didn't know Jace or didn't know Shadow hunters and what he could do would be scared out of their mind. But Alec, no, he had watched this plenty of times, plus he was a Nephilim too. Jace landed on the balls of his feet, his knees bent so that he was crouched. He blew out a breath and stood up. He was only a inch or two taller than Alec but they were both the same age. Alec was Isabelle's twin. As for their personality, it was totally different. Alec was cool, level-headed and quiet. Where as Isabelle was loud, obnoxious, and tempered. Alec's voice cut thorough his thoughts.

"I haven't seen you up in the rafters in a while, Whats up Jace?"

Alec always knew if there was something wrong with Jace. It was helpful at times, he could tell Alec anything, but right now he didn't feel like it. "Nothing." Jace blew it off and walked out of the gym, followed by Alec. He could feel Alec's questionable gaze on his back, burning into him. "Would you stop looking at me like that Alec, it's bothering me." Jace snapped as he reached the doors of the dinning room where Isabelle, Maryse, Max, and Robert sat. Jace sat in his usual spot by Max, who was Alec's and Isabelle's younger brother, 10 to be exact. He had brown hair like Maryse's and blue eyes like Robert's. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, turning to look up at Jace as he sat down, a wide smile on his face. Jace smiled and ruffled his hair. Alec took his seat next to Isabelle.

The table was already set with plates filled with pork, mash potatoes, and green beans. Jace hated green beans but Maryse was the best cook. Better than Isabelle anyway who made everything taste like it was tainted with poison. The conversation started as usual. Isabelle was dating some new downworlder, who knows what it was this time. It switched to shadow hunter business that Jace didn't feel like paying attention too. Instead he stuffed his face with mash potatoes and pork, blocking out the conversation successfully. He stood up when his plate was clear. "Excuse me." He muttered, leaving the room to go back to his room.

He shut his door behind him, tearing his shirt off his body to show his defined muscles. Something about seeing that girl with that _nerd_ made him pissed off. The girl seemed to stay close to him, but not to close. This made Jace smile smugly, the poor bastards was probably friendzoned. He threw his head back and laughed, it made it easier on him. He flopped down on his bed, the mattress bouncing up and down from the sudden weight. He would find her tomorrow and figure out her name, at the least, if not other things. The smug smirk stayed on Jace's handsome face as he fell asleep that night, thinking of the fiery red hair and calm emerald eyes.

* * *

**Clary: Oh god, Don't tell me he has a boner when he thinks about me!**

**Jace: *Smexy Smirk, Wiggles eyebrows***

**Clary: OH GROSS!**

**Me: Very amusing..**

**Anyway, yeah I know I'm insane, but you're going to have to deal with this crazy gal through the story writing. If you would R&R that would be great. (I honestly think my stories are horrible). If one person R&R something good, it would really make my dreams. See you in the next chapter. /Evil Plans. Evil Ones I tell you!/**


	2. It's Pandemonium

**I want to thank you all for the reviews, It made me very happy! It in encouraged me to write the next chapter. I'm very excited for this chapter, it's going to be Clary's POV. As you can probably tell, It takes place at the club Pandemonium. Don't worry, it doesn't just have to do with that 3 /Ima evil person/ Also sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes ^^ (Also I'm kinda flat-chested, So I know what it feels like so I'm kind of putting what happened to me in Clary's life. Its not to bad)**

* * *

**Clary POV**

Clary woke up in her small lavender room, which also smelled like lavender. Her fiery hair was tangled in knots as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to yank them out. She cursed herself sometimes for having curly hair, it always got tangled. Not to mention if a guy ran his fingers through her hair, she would bet his hand would rip her hair out by getting caught by a tangle. Talk about embarrassment. It had never happened to her, thank god. She had boyfriends and stuff, every once in a while. She wasn't considered 'Girl-Friend' material. She was flat chested, and guys always went with girls that had a big rack. It disgusted her. Boobs were just fat-bags to her, she didn't understand why girls wanted to flaunt them off. She had a considerably high metabolism, hence why she was so thin even though she was short, so she gave up on the thought of having boobs when she was younger. _"Boys look at your chest, but men Clary, they look at your ass and legs.."_ Her mother giggled, _"And also your brain."_ She tapped her head before leaving. Her mother always said that to her.

She giggled and swung her legs over the edge of the bed so that they touched her white carpeted floor that now looked gray from dirt and stains. She yawned, stretching her arms high above her head, her back arching in a curve ever so slightly like a cat. She stretched out her legs next, like she did every morning. It woke her up better than anything else. She stood up, still in her pajamas which consisted of short, fluffy shorts and a white-tank top. She shuffled to her door, pulling it open lazily. Luckily she didn't lock it last night or she would have felt like total idiot trying to open a locked door. She peered out to see her mother, Jocelyn, in the kitchen standing by a coffee pot. Clary loved coffee, the other thing that woke her up in the morning than stretching and a nice shower.

She shuffled over to her mother, grabbing a coffee cup from a cupboard. It was her favorite one. Luke had bought it for her at _Starbucks_. It was a light green mug with a view of New York in the background, drawing like, and the statue of liberty in front dusted in brown outlining. It always reminded her New York. "Good morning sweetie.." She heard her mother say, ruffling her hair. At least it was one of the rare days where everything was good. Usually when Clary woke up, her mother yelled at her for no reason or would end up yelling at her when she found a reason. Clary smiled "Morning Mom" She said cheerfully, filling her cup with coffee. She added to packets of sugar and one creamer, the way she liked it, and sipped the coffee. Her mother simply nodded and went out of the kitchen towards her studio, presumably to paint something.

Clary shrugged, putting down her cup as she headed towards the bathroom, sadly the only one in the house. How she wished for her own bathroom. She sighed and grabbed two towels from the cabinet in the bathroom, draping them over the top of the shower door. This way they were easy for her to reach. Once she shut the shower off she could dry off in the shower and stay warm. She took a look at herself in the mirror as she twisted the knob for the water in the shower, she felt like a hot shower this morning. She looked like better than she would before. No dark circles underneath her eyes, her skin was clear of blemishes like always, the freckles still dotted her skin. She looked fine. She smiled and opened the shower door, stepping in the line of water. She felt her shoulders relax, as did her whole body. She stood in the stream of water until she decided to wash her hair and her body.

She wrapped one towel tightly around her body, making it look like she actually had curves. The other she used to dry her hair, which made it have it's natural curl and be a bit 'fluffy.' She stepped out of the bathroom, looking around the house. Her mother must have still been in her study. She shrugged and walked back to her room, shutting the door behind her. She closed her drapes on the window and let the towel drop from her body. She wanted to stay naked all day, not in a perverted way of course, she just didn't want to feel fabric against her skin. She muttered, She was already late to getting ready. She was supposed to meet Simon at the club Pandemonium tonight, at 6:00 pm, and now it 5:00 pm. She had little time for being a girl. She slid open the door to her closet, ruffling through the dresses she had, which wasn't a lot.

She finally settled on a black, flowing dress. The sleeves were supposed to be placed on her upper forearms, and they did just that. It fitted her at the top of her torso then at the bottom was a thin material, almost see through, that flowed lightly. She scrunched up her nose, deciding not to wear 'girly' underwear. Instead she wore her 'girly' boxers to say. They were boxers, made for girls of course, they seemed like tight shorts with a waist band made out of soft black cloth that matched the top of her dress. She dug out a pair of small black pumps, slipping them on easily. She stood up, testing them out so that she wouldn't look like a idiot and trip when she walked in them. She played with her hair, making it look puffy and messy, the way she liked it. She grabbed what little make-up she had. Which was a black eyeliner and mascara.

When she was satisfied, she walked out of her room, knowing her mother was still in the studio. She grabbed her black purse on the counter and put her phone in it, along with bills and other crap. She didn't like carrying a purse, it made her feel to... girly.. It was rather weird. She disappeared out the door and descended down the stairs and out of the apartment building. She walked down the sidewalk at a rapid pace, fishing her phone out of her purse, checking what time it was. _5:45_. Simon was probably already there, waiting. She quickly hurried her pace. She only lived 10 minutes away from Pandemonium. It was a bit hilarious to say. She was out of breath by the time she meant Simon, her breathing rigid.

"God Clary, did you run hear or something?" Simon asked, rubbing her back as she hunched over.

Clary nodded her head with a smile and straightened up when she was alright. She grabbed Simon's hand dragging him along, which was a bit hard in pumps. "Come on Si, lets get in line. I wanna get in there fast." Simon shook his head at her but obeyed. Clary always loved Pandemonium, it was like a fairy-tale land. She always realized it when she was inside. The floor was always covered in fog/mist, and the black walls glittered underneath the neon lights on the dance floor where people dressed in crazy outfits danced and mingled. Simon looked odd with his "πrate" (Pirate) T-Shirt. He was such a nerd, and that was why she loved him. "I'll go get a booth, You go meet people!" She shouted over the music to Simon. He stood there dumbfound even though Clary knew he heard her. She laughed and shook her head, pushing him to a dance floor where he was engulfed by moving bodies. She smiled and walked over to the bar where the familiar bar-tender Raphael stood, passing drinks around and stopping occasionally to talk.

She sat on one of the stools, flattening her dress against her legs as Raphael came over to her. "The usual sweety?" Clary giggled and nodded her head. Raphael always knew what she wanted, water since she didn't drink often. He was so nice to her even though he was at least 21 or over. He took no time handing her her glass of water. Sliding off the bar-stool she took an open booth in the back the club and took the chance to put her feet up on the table. She hadn't worn heels in such a long time, mostly never, that it hurt her feet. She sighed and took a sip of water watching as bodies moved and grinded together on the dance floor to the music. Some girls looked terribly slutty with make-up caked on their face like a cake. Clary consciously looked down at her own clothing, hopping she didn't look like that. She wanted to look sexy, but not so slutty that it looked like she should be standing on a street corner with a cigarette in her mouth. She shuddered and downed her glass of water. She was the one who dragged Simon here, she should at least have a good time and dance. She never let it get to far.

She walked calmly towards the dance floor before getting pulled in by a stranger, making her dance with him. She laughed and danced with him before she was whisked away again. She moved across the dance floor, moving as people took her away from others. She loved this feeling. She was whisked away again, but this time the male was behind her. His strong arms circled around her waist, resting on her hip-bones. She giggled and swayed with the person behind her, not bothering to look at him. She wasn't whisked away in a minute like she was before. She danced with him through the rest of the song, liking the way he felt against her.

She fit in him perfectly. She could tell he was muscular and built by the way his arms felt around her waist. She felt safe with this person but also wasn't afraid to laugh and move with his body. She could feel the deep rumble in his chest as he chuckled at the way she moved her hips back and forth. This was one of her favorite songs that played at the club. She mostly only got on a the dance floor for this song. She felt her hands move up the male's chest behind her. It was defined and muscular underneath her hands making a smile slide over her lips as he shivered at her touch, in a good way. She latched her hands behind his neck, her arms twisted considering he was still behind him. She felt his hand move so that they were firmly placed on her hips, making her sway even more against him. She felt small against him, but in a good way. She swayed with the beat of the song, her moving and bouncing.

_"See the way I'm moving, got you in a trance_

_DJ turn it up because it's my jam,_

_Imma sip Mascato, You gon' lose your pants._

_Imma throw this money,_

_while you do it with no hands.."_

_No Hands - Neon Hitch_ cover was something that she could dance to, and expertly. She could feel the person behind her go rigid as she dropped down to crouch as the song played _"Boy, I drop it to the floor. You love the way my booty goooo.."_ and slowly make her way up. She could hear whistles from others, maybe some she danced with. She could tell he was grinning behind her as he gripped her waist even harder, pressing herself tightly against his chest and hips. Clary threw her head back and laughed, running her hands through her hair, bringing it up in a 'sexy' way while still rocking her hips. Even if she didn't have a chest, she made up for it by the way she moved her hips and the way her ass bounced as she did.

When the song ended, the smile was still on her face. She was having a real good time. She turned away to thank the person behind her over the music that started again, only to be shocked by what she saw. It was _him_. The jackass who was impatient at the movies. He smirked down at her, a glow in his eyes. How much she liked the smirk now, she still wanted to smack it off his face. Anger still ran in her veins. She scoffed and turned, around marching off to find Simon. She found him talking to a curly brown haired girl with tan skin and chestnut colored eyes. She smiled a little, finally Simon was talking to a girl that wasn't her. She tapped Simon on the shoulder and smiled at the girl, she smiled back. "Hey, Simon, I'm going to leave okay?" She said over the music. Simon looked at her with worried eyes "Did something happen Clary?" He asked. "No, No I just don't feel good." She lied skillfully, "You stay here. Promise me okay?" He nodded but still held the worried look in his eyes. She just laughed in off and exited the Club.

Once she was outside, the pissed look returned to her face. She couldn't believe that guy actually had the nerve to dance with her after what happened at the movies. She groaned and rolled her eyes. He was probably just some asshole like other guys. Why worry about it? She sighed and ran a hand through her ruffled hair. She made her way to the diner across from Pandemonium. A girl she knew from childhood worked there, She was a bit older because she had been her mothers friend who stayed with them for a while. She pushed into the diner, sitting in the back booth. Camille rushed over to her, a worried look on her face. What was with everyone and the worried looks?

"What are you doing here Clary? It's not safe here at this hour.."

Camille muttered. Clary instantly checked her phone. _10:30_. And who would know, 7 missed call from her mother who she didn't feel like calling right now. Clary looked at Camille once again. "Relax Camille, I was just over at Pandemonium and decided to stop by. Camille nodded but looked around. Clary looked with her. She was right, there were some odd-balls that came in at this time of night. She shuddered. She stood up and hugged Camille. "Well I've got to get home before my mom kills me." She said lightly, although it was mostly true. "Do you want me to call a cab for you Clary?" Camille asked. Clary shook her head. "I'll be fine, don't worry." She patted Camille's shoulder even though she was taller than her, making her feel like a child.

The bells chimed as Clary walked out of the diner, turning to make her way home. The street lights lit the side walks and the roads, making her feel a little safer. Few people walked on the street at this time, most of them drunk and stumbling. Clary shook her head, glad to find that she was never in the situation. She still fumed about the dance she shared with the jerk. _"But you liked it.."_ Her brain thought, instantly Clary mentally punched herself in the stomach, telling her brain to shut the hell up. She did not enjoy it. No matter how many times she repeated it, she knew she was lying. She whipped her head around occasionally, feeling as if she was being followed. All she saw was shadows, no other person. She quickened her pace even though she didn't see anyone, she felt it. It sent shivers down her spine.

She passed a dark lit alley when she felt something, or someone grab her wrist, yanking her into the alley way making her fall. She screamed, pushing away at the person in front of her even though she couldn't see them. She saw a flash of inhuman white eyes and the pain of something sticking into her flesh above her knee-cap. It sent a burning sensation through her veins, making her scream even louder. A pale hand shot out from the darkness and covered her mouth, the sinking feeling becoming even deeper. She wiggled against the person by her side, trying to get away from them. Their skin felt ice cold compared to hers, sending goosebumps crawling across her freckled skin. She felt her leg go numb, and soon the rest of her body followed, the world becoming hazy. Suddenly the sinking feeling was gone and she heard the crack of a skull against one of the brick walls.

She turned her head, trying to see what was happening. She saw a mess of gold and the color of black blood. It was strange. Golden eyes appeared above her emerald ones. They seemed worried and scared. Again with the worrying. She groaned and try to push herself up, only fall and crash her head against the concrete. A scream escaped her lips again, infuriating pain spreading in the back of her head. "Stay still." The voice was stern, pressing a large hand across her collar bone to keep her down. She obeyed, she didn't have the strength to struggle anymore. Her energy was slowly draining from her. She felt a burning sensation against her skin. The type of burning that it was so hot against your skin it felt cool but burned even worse. She opened her mouth, a gasp escaping her. Tears welled in her eyes, making the world even more blurry.

She felt a whisper in her ear. "Shh, It going to be okay.. Its going to okay.." The voice sounded like it was trying to reassure itself more than her. She felt arms slip underneath her knees and her torso lifting her up. Clary's body fell limp against the others, her head falling limp. The person readjusted her head so that it was on their bicep. Clary tried to talk again but she was shushed again, a smooth warm finger pressed to her lips. "Don't talk, it'll make it harder on you.." The voice muttered.

Clary wanted to nod but she didn't even had the strength to do that. Her vision wavered again, but not before revealing part of the face of the person that saved her. He looked angelic, Tousled gold hair and a defined strong jaw and gold eyes that seemed to melt. She half expect to see wings sprout from his back. He looked familiar but her mind couldn't piece it together. She felt like she should be mad at him even though he saved her. Her vision blurred again, everything mixing together. Every bone in her body hurt, she felt like her veins were on fire and her brain was in excruciating pain. Her body had enough. Shutting itself down. Her vision gave in for a final time, everything went black as her body went limp. She could no longer feel her protector's strong arms underneath her. All she felt was if she was falling, never ending falling, still not able to make a sound.

* * *

**Clary: Am I gonna die?**

**Me: Pfft, that would ruin the story. No.. Not yet..**

**Clary: Wait what?**

**Me: Nothing..**

**Jace: I need to be in the conversation too..**

**Me: *Laughs* No honey, you just stand there with you shirt off and look sexy understand? **

**Jace: I can deal with that..**

* * *

**Yeah yeah, Insane I know. But who wouldn't want to talk to a chunk of sexy-ness even if he is a fictional character? You just cannot resist his sexy-ness.. **

* * *

**Jace: You know it**

**Me: How many times do I have to tell you? Even though you have the most beautiful voice in the world, You still have to stand there and look sexy.**

**Jace: Fiiinnnee..**

* * *

**Anyway, R&R please and thank you. I want to thank all of you who R&R on my last chapter and I'm SO excited that you like the story. It will continue. Going to try to write a new chapter every day ^^ I do not own Mortal Instruments or the Song.**


	3. Beautifully Strange

**Alright, So.. I decided to write the next chapter since the website I love so much has been down for 4-5 days, and I'm bored to death.**

**Jace: So you decided to write about me and my tragic love life?**

**Me: You know it :3**

**Jace: Women..**

**Me: We are confusing, but you know you love us ^^**

* * *

**Clary POV**

Clary felt soft covers against her delicate, pale, freckled skin. She groaned as her bones began to ache and shiver. She cursed and sat up, and a little to quickly I might add. She felt a arm slip underneath her back and slowly lowered her back down so that she didn't hurt her head again. She opened her eyes to meet huge brown ones that seemed utterly concerned although they didn't belong to some one she knew. She studied the persons eyes before looking at the rest of their face. Black hair that flopped into his eyes and a handsome face with a certain softness to it. She felt the hand slid out from underneath her back making sure she was laid against the mattress.

"Are you okay?"

His voice rung like church bells, dripping with concern for her. Her eyes glanced around, seeing a beautiful but simple room. White walls surrounded them, but they weren't blinding white like hospital walls, sunlight strewn from the tall windows on the left side of the room and onto the polished hard-wood floor. The windows were draped with light curtains that let the light from outside through. The rafters above her were the same beautifully polished wood. She turned her attention back the the boy above her, possible only a year or two older than her. Her face registered a soft look of happiness, a confused look passing across the boys face before he concealed it.

"Am I in heaven?"

She asked, her voice gentle and weightless with no pain strung through it. The boy laughed, his face lighting up with a huge beautiful smile. _God his laugh is like church bells too.._ Clary thought to herself _Surely this must be heaven.._ She took in the boy again. He looked like a dark prince against the lightness of the room, but his face didn't hold the coldness and hardness that should come with his looks. Instead he looked like a loving puppy to her. He wore a tight black shirt, constricting around his biceps, clinging to his abdomen to show rigid muscles as he laughed.

"No Lil Red, You're at the institute."

He must have been refereeing to her red hair and how small she must seem, and is, compared to him. A look on confusion took on her features this time and stayed there, searching her brain for recognition. _Institute.._ Clary thought. It sounded like a school, which what Institutes mostly were. She found no memory of a institute, or even coming or being brought to one. She heard a laugh and looked back at the boy who it had come from. He must have been amused by the look on her face. She noticed that his eyes squished at the corners when he laughed, his cheeks rising even higher to reveal dimples. He was cute she registered in her brain, hot consider the rest of his body. He had a boyish charm.

"I'll go tell the others you are here."

Clary grabbed his arm closest to her when he started to walk away, instantly regretting it because a pain shot up her arm and through the rest of her body. She cringed slightly and she could tell the pain registered on her face because the boy stepped closer, releasing her grip from his arm, setting her arm carefully back to her side. A concerned look was back on his face as he looked down at her frail tiny body that was wrapped in a white comforter and sheets, making her seem like even more of a child. She was so pale, almost as pale as the sheets and her freckles stood out against her skin. That wasn't what captivated him. It was her hair and her eyes. Her eyes were big and round, glistening a beautiful color green. Her hair looked like fire spread out around her, making her look like a goddess. She was beautiful, striking.

"Others?"

Clary's voice was quiet and weak, clearly strained. It was hard for her to talk. Her body still felt like it should shut down. She could see flashes of what happened last night. The infuriating pain on her left leg as blood trickled down her leg. The sound of a skull crunching against a wall that made her grimace. The last image was of that of her savior. Gold hair that curled in soft waves that framed his angelic face that had sharp edges, but a certain beauty to them. The gold, topaz colored eyes that seemed to swirl and melt with their color looking into her eyes as if they could read everything about her life, stripping her naked and looking into her soul._ Not literally stripping her naked but that would be nice.. _Clary was mentally disgusted at her perverted thought.

"Yes there are others. You didn't think I lived in this big of place all by self?" He saw the questionable look on her face and sighed. "Right.. You were knocked out when Jace brought you here.." He muttered. "I promise I'll be here in a minute.." As he said that, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a _click_.

_Jace.._ So that was the name of the angel that saved her? The name sounded beautiful and strangely fit the way her savior looked. She couldn't explain it but she felt something about the name. She watched the back the boy as he walked out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him. She wondered how many others there were. She was about to get up when she realized she was only in her black girl-boxers and the simple black bra covering her chest. It was to late to change, she already heard voices and footsteps coming near her room. She felt her cheeks burn a color of bright crimson, gathering the sheets closer to her. She hoped to god that there were some girls in this institute. She knew her dress must have been ripped across the chest and torso, she prayed that guys didn't undress her.

Just as she thought that, the door to her room swung open as people piled in. She couldn't possibly count how many boys walked into the room. Okay, she was exaggerating at that, She could count them all but her head pounded to much that it sometimes hurt to think. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, coloring them even more as they looked at her. To her relief, three girls followed after them. One of them was tall and slender, looking as if she should be on a run-way. She had long black hair that waterfall-ed down her back to her waist and amazing brown eyes and a pale, beautiful face. The other one of the girls, she could tell, was partly Asian. She wasn't as pretty as the other two girls, but she was striking with black hair cut barely above her shoulders with high-cheek bones and deep brown eyes. The last girl was very beautiful also, with pale curled blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale milky skin. Clary felt 'regular' compared to them.

The guys, were absolutely gorgeous. The person that had greeted her when she woke up stood off to the side. Two other boys were standing in the middle. One with dark,wavy, short-cut hair and stormy blue eyes. The other had Silver dark hair and pale skin and eyes that matched his hair. Another male stood close to the model-looking girl that had the same black hair color and face shape as her, only blue eyes is what differed their looks. She couldn't find _Jace_ anywhere among the group, he would surely stick out among them.

The model-looking girl stepped towards her first, a bright look on her face. "Alright, where I'm over this awkward-silence-stage." She said with annoyance before looking back to Clary. "My names Isabelle, but just call me Iz or Izzy if you like." She said her voice taking on a cheerful tone from her previous annoyed one. Everyone else remained quiet, which seemed to annoy Isabelle more and piss her off. She shook her head and pointed towards the guy she woke up to. "You already meant him, Sebatian." He nodded his head slightly, a beautiful smile on his face. She gestured to the two other boys. "That's Will-" The dark brown haired one flashed a smile. "-And that Jem." The dark silver one did a flick of his hand to signal a wave. She nodded her head towards the boy who looked like her. "That's my brother, Alec." He simply looked at Clary kindly. She pointed to the two other girls. "That's Aline-" The girl smiled slightly at Clary. Isabelle started to introduce the blonde one, but she quickly cut her off, introducing herself. "And I'm Jessamine. Just call me Jessie" She flashed a bright smile. Clary nodded her head slightly, looking at the beautiful people in front of her. It was a bit over whelming to say the least.

"Uh- I-I'm Clarissa.. Clary.."

Clary said softly, stuttering momentarily. Some of the people nodded while others kept still. Sudden a shot of pain began in her her head, making her gasp and curl over herself, holding her head. She heard Isabelle come closer, placing her hand on her back. Her voice was genuinely worried as she asked what was wrong. Clary tried to shake her head, but it sent more pain welling in her head. Clary bit down on her lip hard to keep herself from crying out. "Get a stele, Hurry!" She yelled to someone. Once again something burned against her skin, she whimpered trying to pull away. Isabelle held her arm firmly. "Don't move okay?" She said in a stern voice. The blinding hot touch was on her skin again, making her bit down on her lip harder. Surprised that her lip wasn't bleeding by now. The welling pain in her head slowly turned to just a mute throbbing in her head. Still keeping her head down.

"Are you okay now?"

Isabelle asked. Clary nodded mutely, still not wanting to look up. She felt the edge of the bed creak as Isabelle stood up. "Come on," She whispered "She probably needs some sleep.." She could hear people shuffle out of the room, feeling some one's gaze burn into her side before the door shut firmly closed. Clary let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She flopped down against the pillows, which was a good idea since the throbbing in her head increased for a minute before muting down again to a dull throb. Her eyes became sensitive to the light in the room, deciding to shut her eyes. Isabelle was right, she did need sleep. Because at that moment, she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

**_(Not the end of this Chapter, I promise. Just to mention you might want to listen to Come Away To The Water - Maroon 5. Its the song that fit this scene perfectly as I wrote it. Adds effect.)_**

Clary's dreamed when she slept, she always did. Tonight she dreamt of darkness.

_Clary could feel herself falling, nothing but darkness above and below her. Her hair blew wildly around her face, blocking her vision at times. She suddenly collided with something that must have been the ground. Her back arched upwards, pain engulfing her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. It felt like all the air in her lungs had been knocked out of her, which it probably had been. She felt things swirl around her, coated in darkness. She turned her head painfully, to see light. It was to far away for her to reach, looking as if it was slowly fading away. She felt herself choke as she tried to cry out again, her throat tightening at the action._

_She felt them brush against her skin. What they were, she didn't know. They felt cold against her skin, so deadly cold. It sent goose bumps against her skin permanently. They hissed slowly at her, continuing to dance and swirl around her in a frightening way. She could hear them whisper quietly, menacingly in the darkness. She saw pure white eyes above her, a amused and deadly emotion to them. Before she could react, once again a snow white hand shot out from the darkness, trapping her screams in her throat. She knew what came next. The infuriating pain that started at her leg and slowly made it way through out her tiny body. Making it excruciating to handle. _

_She felt something prick her skin slowly. She felt it slowly pierce her veins, blood drawing out of the wound. She could feel the color slowing draining from her, leaving her a stark white pale against the blackness that threatened to swallow her. She cringed, waiting for her Angel. Waiting for her to carried away from the darkness and the evil. She kept her eyes steady on the light that seemed to be barely surviving. She wanted so badly to feel the strong arms underneath her, lifting her away. Holding her tightly and promising to take the pain away. They never came. She never felt the warmth of another body against her now cold ice one. Her vision wavered, showing creatures with threatening teeth and claws, twisted and mangled in horrible ways, some of their bones showing through their skin. Her eyes closed, wishing to get away from the darkness, but was only greeted by more as she did._

Clary woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in her bed. The bed sheets falling down to her waist to reveal her barely-covered-somewhat-of-a-chest. Her eyes were wide and horrified, her skin even paler than before. She looked down at her hands, which shook uncontrollably. She bowed her head again, red hair falling in curtains to hide her face as she wrapped her arms around her torso. She heard the door open softly. It was probably one of the girls, most likely Isabelle. She didn't bother to look up, instead she tightened her arms around herself, afraid that she would fall apart. She heard fast approaching footsteps towards her bed and and the creak of weight on her mattress. A hand considerably warmer than Izzy's touched her exposed back. Clary still shook underneath the touch even though it spread warmth across her body. She shook because she was scared, horrified, not cold. Even though her skin felt ice cold.

She jerked her head to look at who was touching her, trying to comfort her. She was meant by gold eyes that looked at her with question and concern. Ones that certainly did not belong to Isabelle. It was _him_. The jackass that seemed to be her protector she realized. Her angel. Also he was a guy.. And she was partly naked in bed. She felt color rise to her cheeks as pulled the covers up tightly to her chest trying to hide her chest and the rest of her body. She heard a chuckle and glared at the boy next to her. _Jace_. He smiled and rubbed her back gently, still trying to comfort her. He clearly noticed her pale skin, wide eyes, and shaking body. "What happened?" He asked in a husky but soft voice as he continued to rub her back, careful not to touch her bra strap she noticed. At least her cared about that somewhat.

"Bad dream.."

She mumbled, closing her eyes. Darkness swirled in them, the creatures take place once again in her mind. She forced open her eyes, dreading the though of closing her eyes again. Her fingers twitched slightly, itching to draw what she had seen. The things that would now haunt her. Suddenly she felt a strong arm around her shoulder as Jace pulled her to her side. This subsided her shaking, he was so much warmer against her skin. She noticed that every about him seemed to glow in gold. His hair, his eyes, his skin.. He was like gold. An angel indeed. She still thought that he would sprout wings from his back.

"It's alright.."

He said in a hushed voice, looking at her with kindness. It was so unlike that look she had seen last night at Pandemonium. The smirk on his lips, that arrogance and desire in his eyes. Desire for what she had yet to figure out, but she had a pretty good idea considering on how she danced with him. _You know you want to do it again.._ The voice said in her head. _Feel his hand hands on your hips, the way he moved against you.._ She mentally screamed at herself to shut the fuck up. She pulled away from the golden angel and rubbed her face with her hands. Deciding she wouldn't fall asleep again until she drew the creatures out of her mind and onto paper.

"Y-You should leave.. I-I want to take a shower.."

She said shakily. Glancing at Jace out of the corner of her eye who had a devious grin on his face, along with a mischievous spark in his eyes. Oh how his eyes were so captivating, as was the rest of him. She could see muscles that ripped his body underneath the white see-through shirt he wore. Black marks that swirled like tattoos against his body. She looked at him, feeling as if he was up to something even though she had only known his name a few minutes ago. Depending on how long she slept.

"What?"

"Or.. I could help you with that shower."

He arched on eyebrow seductively, the smirk still on his handsome face. The same jackass had returned like the one she meant at the movies. Her comforting savior was no longer there. She gasped out of rage and took a pillow hitting him. He just laughed against her failed attack. She wrapped the comforted against her body tighter, a red color staining her cheeks. Almost as bright as her hair.

"No! Get out!" She yelled him, failing at trying to push him out of the bed. He quickly stood up, making her fall against the mattress on her chest with a 'ommf'. He chuckled and walked out of her room, leaving her there sprawled out on the bed as he shut the door.

_Jackass.._

* * *

**Jace: Oh come on! I was that close!**

**Clary: Perverted Jackass..**

**Jace: Hey hey now, I saw your thoughts too Miss. Innocent.**

**Clary: O.O *Blush***

**Me: *Sigh* Jace, we will get to that part when I'm ready. No longer how much I want to write it, It would be to soon so go sulk in a emo corner or something..**

**Yes, there will be a 'steamy' scene, but not yet! You will all have to wait with me as I get to this part. Also sorry if my writing style isn't like what you are used too. When I wrote at another site (RP) We couldn't have no 'One Liners' so we wrote in paragraphs ^^ Review please. Also as I mentioned the song was _Come To The Water - Maroon 5._ I do not own it and I don't own Mortal Instruments. (Wish I could cause then Jace would be real and no one would get to see him cause hes mine..)**


	4. Two Days

**I had no plot for this Chapter, so kind of made it up as I went. Please don't blame me if its sucky TT^TT**

**Jace: No, go ahead and blame her.**

**Me: I make this story Jace, I can do _very, very, very_ terrible things to you -_- Don't tempt me.**

**Jace: O-O**

**Clary: /Sigh/ Anyway, Nolo owns nothing.**

* * *

Clary pushed herself up from the bed, almost falling out of large bed as sheets twisted around her. She curse underneath her breath and tore them off. She made her way to the door that she thought lead to the bathroom. She was correct. She twisted the cast iron knob on the white wooden door leading into the beautifully tiled bathroom. The bathroom was large, only slightly smaller than her bedroom/infirmary that held a large canopy king size bed, folding double doors that lead into a walk in closet. She knew she would plenty of extra space since a pair of jeans and a light lavender shirt only hung there for the moment. A white desk also took up part of one wall along.

In the middle of the cream bathroom sat a old vintage tub. The tub was held up by gold lions feet, at least 5 inches or more off the ground. The back of the tub swooped up, curling a little on the edge. Copper pipes rose from the tile floor at one side of the vintage white tub, the faucet coming over the edge to fill the bath, hot and cold knobs on either side of the faucet while a handheld shower head was placed on top of the faucet. On the left side of the room was a garnet counter, a glass bowl on top of it serving as a sink, which it was. A huge oval mirror hung above the counter, the room only filled with sun light. She noticed that a small table was sat beside the tub, holding soaps and shampoos with all different smells. She sighed happily. Her bones still ached from last night, or so she thought it was last night. They didn't tell her how long she had been out for.

Clary hesitantly turned the knob that she guessed was hot, the old styled bath slowly filling up. She turned towards the the small table which held the soaps and shampoos. She scrunted her eyes, reading the labels. _Rosemary_, _Herbs_,_Lavender, __Shea Butter_, _Lemongrass and Sage_,_ Mint_._ Lavender_.. It reminded Clary of home. "Shit.." Clary cursed out loud. Her mother was probably freaking out. She shook her head. She would call her later. She picked out the Lavender soap and the Rosemary shampoo, turning off the water as the knobs squeaked as she twisted them. She stripped herself of her clothes, pulling her shirt over her head. Her fiery mused hair fell to the small of her back, feeling like feathers against her back. She stepped carefully into the water, letting out a exhaled breath of relief. Her body was swallowed by the water slowly, crawling over her body. Clary's eyelids fluttered close over her green eyes. She let herself sink further into the water, her hair moved in the water like bright flames. She pushed herself under more, water rushing over her face as she held her breath. The water felt like silk running over her body. She loved the way water felt over her skin, and when you moved, it almost felt like you were flying. The weightlessness was bliss.

She had no idea how long she was under before she heard a muffled sound by the water. She broke through the surface of the water, her wet hair following behind her as she took a gasp of precious air. She opened her eyes slowly, green orbs glowing brightly. Her arms quickly crossed over her non-existent chest, the air felt cold against her warm skin. She turned her head sharply to the door, her eyes narrowing. Isabelle stood there, a towel in her arms, her hip jutting out. She crossed to the center of the room in three easy strides, while it would take Clary at least 5 with her short legs. She set the towel down on the small table over the soaps.

"I hope you weren't trying anything?"

Clary shook her head, to embarrassed to speak. Partly angered that she just waltzed in while she was in the bathroom.

"Good."

That was the simple word that Isabelle said before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her. Clary let out a dramatic sigh and lowered the upper half of her body into the water again. She tore the Lavender soap out of it's package and began to wash herself. Quickly washing her body and hair she stepped out of the tub, wrapping her petite body tightly in the towel, her hair falling down her back, dripping water on to the floor. She opened the door to find who else other than the_ jackass_ in her room. Sitting on her bed with a smirk on his face. A _Smirk_! Clary almost dropped her towel, which would have even more horrible embarrassing. She let out a frustrated cry, looking at Jace with daggers.

"GET OUT!" She shrieked.

"What? Aren't you enjoying the view like I am?" The cocky smirk seemed to be even more cocky after that comment, if that was even humanly possible.

Clary shrieked again, making Jace grimace, still slightly amused. "I said get out you sick perverted _bastard_!" She spit at him, venom doused every word.

Jace held his hands up by his head in mock-surrender. He stood up, clearly amused by Clary's out rage, which made her even more pissed. He turned away, walking to the door with his hands now stuffed in her pockets. He glanced over his shoulder at the fuming Clary, his eyes smoldering. "Oh by the way. Nice curves." Jace said, turning his head back to look in front of him, the door clicking behind him. He could hear Clary growl at his comment, making him chuckle. She must have heard that too because in the next second some hit the door heavily, making the door shudder once with impact. This made him laugh out loud, nearly doubling over.

Clary fumed as she heard Jace chuckle, she quickly grabbed something, which coincidentally her black pumps that she had wore when she was at the club. She pulled back her scrawny arm, launching it at the door where she imaged Jace's head would be. It made a satisfying _'thwack'_ against the wooden door. The only reaction she got out of this was a fit of laughs from outside her door. She wanted to pick up the pump and beat Jace to death with it. _Why does he make me so angry_? She questioned herself , ripping the clothes hung up on hangers, off and flinging them on the bed. _'Because you like him..'_ The voice teased in her head. She scoffed. She did not like Jace.. Did she? She shook her head. Impossible. Who would be able to love that asshole?

She rolled her eyes and the thick towel dropped to the ground with a soft _'thud'_. She clipped the black normal bra behind her back, the one she wore to the club that was miraculously undamaged compared to the damage that her dress took that must have been in shreds. She slipped the lavender thin shirt over her head, her hair dried fast and was now a mess of curls. She only hoped that you couldn't see the bra through the shirt. Next she pulled on the ripped jeans that must of been the girl Aline's, since she was only a little bit taller than Clary. She were lose at her hips, but other wise they were fine. They didn't hug her legs but they weren't baggy on them either. She looked back at the closet, wondering if there were shoes. No such luck. Isabelle was probably her shoe size, but seemed like she only wore heels. Aline and Jessamine looked as if they had smaller feet. She sighed dramatically, she guessed she would go bare foot because no way in hell would she wear her pumps. She quickly decided to wrap her hair in a sloppy bun, wisps falling out of the bun in soft curls.

She opened the door, venturing out into the hall. She felt the softness of fur against her jean material to see a Persian Blue cat with icy blue eyes rubbing up against her leg and looking at her. The cat suddenly walked away from her and down the hall, only to stop as if to realize Clary didn't follow him. He let out a long meow, flicking his tail forward in front of him as if saying _Follow Me_. Clary nodded mutely and padded over to the cat, her bare feet making no sound against the hard-wood floors. The cat started forward, glancing back occasionally to check if she was still following him. He stopped at two closed door, a wonderful wafting out of them. The cat hissed, leaving Clary a little taken back. He took off with looking back to god knows where, this must have been her stop. She pushed the door open slightly, peeking through the crack to see people sitting there. Isabelle and her black ink hair, Alec looking bored beside her. Will and Jem were across the table from them, Jessamine sitting beside them. Jace sat next to Alec, Aline with him. Sebastion sat at then end of the table by Aline. Two other people were with them, Looking older but still young. It was hard to explain. The woman had deep brown hair and blue eyes. The man next to her had black hair like Alec and Isabelle's with chestnut colored eyes. That must have been Alec and Isabelle's parents, Clary thought.

Before she could push the door open any more, the door was flung wide open for her. She was engulfed in a hug and squealing in her ear. Black smooth hair tickled her face. Isabelle was happy to see her for what ever reason. Clary let out a agitated breath which Isabelle caught. She let her go with a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry Clary, Just glad you're better." Isabelle said with a laugh.

Clary nodded slightly, confusion lit her eyes. She realized everybody was staring at her and a blush of color instantly colored her checks, casting her green eyed gaze towards the ground. She heard Isabelle giggle and push her forward slightly, to Clary's luck she didn't trip and fall flat on her face.

"Go sit by Jessamine."

Jessamine smiled at her, inviting her to sit by her. Clary smiled back and took her seat next to Jessamine quietly. Jess was even more beautiful up close. Her blonde hair twisted in ringlets, unlike Clary's untenable mane of curls. Her brown eyes had flecks of blue in them, encircled by a deep black ring, making her eyes stand out. Her eyelashes branched out, long and lush, the kind girls were jealous of. Her lips were a shell pink, full and defined. She was just a beautiful as Isabelle, but their beauty differed. Isabelle had the mysterious, dark and sexy beauty. While Jessamine had a type of beauty that lit up a room, drawing you towards her.

Clary realized what the smell was that she smelled in the hallway. Pancakes. A plate was sat in front of her with two pancakes by the woman with deep brown hair and blue eyes. She must have made them. She smiled sweetly at Clary before sitting down by the man who must have been her husband judging by their matching wedding rings.

"So you must be Clary?"

Clary nodded her head, cutting a piece of pancake. She was to shy to say anything, well unless you got her mad.

"Do you know what happened two days ago?"

Clary nearly dropped her fork and knife, choking on air. _Two days ago?_ She had been out that long?

"Mother!" Izzy hissed, glaring daggers at her mother who seemed confused.

"No, no its fine. I-I just didn't expect it to be two days.." Clary muttered. Excruciating filled her eyes but quickly masked her before anyone could notice. But Jace noticed, looking at her with questioning gold eyes. She shook her head slightly, shaking it off. "I-I kind of remember what happened.." Clary continued, answering Izzy's mother's question. "I was leaving Pandemonium, mostly because of him." She pointed at Jace who had a smug look on her face. She heard a giggle from Aline, Jessamine, and Isabelle.

"I wouldn't blame you.." Izzy muttered, a grin on her face.

Jace shot her a look that could kill.

"Anyway. I was walking home, not a few blocks Pandemonium. I heard something and tried to walk faster. Not exactly possible with me in heels.." She gave a nervous laugh. "I remember somebody grabbing my wrist and pulling me.."

_Clary screamed, a hand looped around her small and fragile wrist. The figure in the shadows yanked hard, enough to dislocate her shoulder. She stumbled, falling forward against the concrete. She felt her jaw connect with the ground, a sickening crack ringing out. She heard a sinister laugh from above her and she instantly pushed back so that she could see above her. Scrambling back. The cold wrapped around her ankle this time, clamping down hard. She felt her ankle twist and crunch. She opened her mouth to scream but the pain was to much, she couldn't force the air out of her lungs to make a scream._

_She felt a tongue run against her smooth, pale legs, sending shivers crawling up skin in a wave. She let out a gasp, hearing a seductive chuckle from the person near her legs, practically purring at her pain. She felt teeth graze her skin, her body jolting a the feel of it. This earned another purr. The next time the teeth grazed her skin, they sunk in. This caused Clary to arch her back upwards, her eyes flashing open. Wide enough to look like they could pop out of her head. They will filled with pain, fear, and dying hope._

_She heard a grunt from below her, feeling as if all the blood was being was being sucked right out of her veins. _No, no that wasn't possible! It couldn't be!_ Her brain screamed. Her body jolted and seized, her limbs lashing out and twisting like venomous snakes. Her body suddenly stalled, her movements slowed before she could not move at all. The pain melted into numbness. She stared wide-eyed up to the sky, stars bright and twinkling. No.. She couldn't die on such a beautiful night.. She couldn't.._

_Her back fell against the concrete, pain spreading across her back before it faded away to numbness yet again. She heard another grunt, the teeth on her leg tightening even more. A source of energy ruptured through her body. Her senses heightened. The sky and buildings around her came into full focus. She could hear the blood rushing away from her heart, the sound of the creature below sucking thirstily. The pain was unbearable, her skin feeling as if it was on fire. She could taste the metallic salty taste of blood in her mouth where she had bit her tongue. With the new energy she found, she knew she was going to die. That's how people died. Their body gave one last final pump before stopping. She did the one things she could only do, the thing she was holding back._

_She let out a horrible ear piercing scream, it burned her throat. It was the sound of bloody murder. The sound of a frightened life making one more plea._

_A sickly white hand shout out and clamped over her mouth, muffling the remaint of her plea. The pain on her leg didn't lighten up when the creature moved. Clary felt her eyes roll back in her head, her body going numb again. She felt as if she was melting into the darkness. That was when she faintly heard loud footsteps pounding against the hard earth. It slowly became a far aware noise although she new it was right by her. _Somebody heard my plea.._ Was all she could think. _I'm still going to die..

_She felt something lighten up on her leg, a sickening crush coming not long after. She felt hands underneath her, lifting her up. She whimpered, her breath coming in short gasps, she desperately need oxygen in her lungs but her body wouldn't work with her. It was shutting down. She caught a glimpse of her savior and all she could think was _Gold.._ before her body succumbed to the darkness._

_She thought she was dead but she could hear the faint pleas of a beautiful voice.._

_"No! No!" It shouted "You can't die! You understand me! You aren't going to die!" The beautiful voice cracked at the end.._

* * *

Clary felt herself being shook by a soft hand beside her. Jessamine.

"Clary, Clary! Are you okay?"

Her voice was frantic, as were the pair of eyes that were on her all of them.

She felt a wetness on her cheeks, noticing she was crying and trembling. She pushed out of her chair quickly, standing up.

"Excuse me.."

She said in a frantic voice, she quickly rushed out of the room. Hearing her name being called after her.

Heavy footsteps followed her quickly, following her which ever way before they encircled her waist.

It wasn't who she expected it to be..

* * *

** Okay sorry it took so long guys. I had no idea what to do with this chapter. Oh by the way.. :3 CLIFF HANGER~ /Sing Song Voice/ Don't be mad at me TT^TT**

**Jace; Be mad at her. You should be. Freaking traitor..**

**Me: You say one word I will make sure you never have a chance.**

**Jace: O-O You. Wouldn't.**

**Me: Bet me.**

**Clary: They always fight.. So cute.**

**Jace/Me: IT IS NOT CUTE! GOD DAMMIT!**


End file.
